


He's Dreaming

by phoenixwritings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Like loads of it, Love, M/M, anyway idk what this is, bc i'm the angst queen, eventually, its just a brain baby, lmao pls be kind; i haven't publish anything publicly in over a year, possibly, so its lowkey nerve racking, some - Freeform, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwritings/pseuds/phoenixwritings
Summary: Insomnia was a monster. Not only did it tease you with sleep, practically dangling it in front of your face and yanking it back just when you thought you could reach it finally; but it also had the tendency to displace your life as a whole, from your day to day life — social and personal. And, Kyungsoo is just trying his very best to live his best life. Not needing nor wanting, minor inconveniences such as a sleep disorder, a new neighbor, or his mind alone keep him from living a life he's vowed to live to the fullest.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough, and not at all well thought out idea I've had in my mind for quite some time and I've finally found the proper time to write this and get it all out. I'm terribly sorry for how much of a mess this is, and for the many mistakes I'm sure I've made; but I have one too many chansoo feels to worry too much! I hope someone out in the world enjoys this, truly. If you have any ideas, or feedback, feel free to share!  
> .  
> I also, have no clue how many chapters of this I will write. It could go on forever, knowing myself — but I'll probably publish six just to get a idea.

Insomnia was a monster. Not only did it tease you with sleep, practically dangling it in front of your face and yanking it back just when you thought you could reach it finally; but it also had the tendency to displace your life as a whole, from your day to day life — social and personal.

 

There wasn’t a day of Kyungsoo’s life where he couldn’t remember having insomnia. — Okay, _maybe_ that was a bit of a stretch, having remembered being a child and hardly having any problems falling asleep — still, insomnia basically controlled his life at this point. It seemed to be one of the most pressing and continuing thoughts of his. When will he next sleep? Will he even be able to sleep longer than a hour? Will he sleep through the night without waking up every hour on the dot, tossing and turning? Insomnia was a monster, and Kyungsoo is starting to think that he must’ve been cursed in a past life in order to be damned with insomnia in this life.

 

Coming home from his shift at the bakery, tired and ready to just crawl into bed for even a restless lie down, Kyungsoo was met with boxes stacked high in the hallway, directly blocking what was a vacant apartment, and his own front door. Great, a new neighbor. The last neighbor, who Kyungsoo never bothered to get their name, was a neighbor sent straight from hell, he was sure. Quiet during the day, and rowdy at night. The apartment walls were paper thin, and he could hear everything going on in the apartment next to his — and if insomnia was a person, it would’ve taken the shape of the neighbor that Kyungsoo only saw twice in the year they lived next to each other. It was a relief when they left, giving the male two months of silence and peace. Now, he only prayed silently in his head to whatever god that was listening, to let this new neighbor be quiet and respectful.

A soft sigh left his lips, weaving his way through the stacked boxes that were nearly as tall as himself, inching closer to his door and attempting to dig out his keys without moving too much, not wanting to be buried underneath the many boxes. He would have to move the boxes himself, if he wanted to properly get into his apartment — something that Kyungsoo did not want to do at that very moment; but he saw no other solution to the problem. That was, unless he called out and demanded that the new neighbor move the boxes their self; but he didn’t feel like seeming like the rude neighbor. He could hear the shuffling of heavy feet from inside the open door of the apartment next to his, which only made his mind wander more on the topic of what to do or how to go about the problem he currently faced. He didn’t want to meet the neighbor. He didn’t want to exchange pleasantries, or the fake tight lipped smiles that came with introducing yourself to someone you would only see in passing. And, just like that, it seemed the new neighbor had read his mind and decided to go against what Kyungsoo wanted.

“OH — hi, hey, sorry — I didn’t realize anyone lived there.” the voice was deep and gravelly, but loud and booming. It sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine, making him freeze on the spot. If he weren’t awake before then, the voice definitely woke him up. He turned slowly, eyes meeting at chest level with the neighbor and slowly crawling up to meet the face that belonged to the voice. Kyungsoo’s voice died in his throat when his owl-like eyes met the other’s doe-like eyes; along with any coherent words in his mind. A few moments passed, and Kyungsoo stared at the male — and the much taller male only stared back, and probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

“Sorry— sorry, yeah, I do.” Kyungsoo finally responded, his voice soft and still caught in his throat. _Good job, you’re doing so well of making yourself look even more like a fool in front of the new neighbor._ He halfway expected the male to roll his eyes and walk away at his monotone and short explanation, but only received a laugh in response; something that Kyungsoo certainly wasn’t expecting — but it sure did bring a smile to his lips. It almost made his exhaustion melt away. _Almost_.

“Then, I’m sorry for barricading your apartment. I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” The tall male — now known as Chanyeol — introduced himself, extending a hand over the boxes and smiling brightly. So much for not wanting to exchange pleasantries, much less knowing who the new neighbor was.

Kyungsoo tentatively took the much larger hand into his, giving it a firm squeeze and shake. “It’s nice to meet you, even if you have momentarily blocked my door. I’m Kyungsoo.” he responded with his attempt (and failing) at a weak joke; smiling nonetheless. Maybe he could forgive the stranger.. If he was a quiet neighbor.  Which, Kyungsoo would guess the opposite; based solely on how loud his natural talking voice is. He still held onto that hope, though.

He pulled back his own hand after realizing he was holding onto the male’s hand for too long, a light blush blooming on the apples of his cheek. Although, he couldn’t deny to himself, the wide and genuine smile on Chanyeol’s pink lips made him feel some type of way. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep he had all week, yeah, and not the fact Kyungsoo thought his new neighbor was attractive. It definitely wasn’t that.

“Here, let me get these out of your way — I’m sure you don’t want to spend all night in the hallway waiting for a giant oaf to move these damn boxes.” Chanyeol commented with a string of light chuckles, moving the two stacked boxes that separated them and haphazardly stacking them behind him on another box without so much of a second glance. It was a mess, and Kyungsoo only hoped for Chanyeol's sake, that there wasn't anything valuable or breakable in the boxes; because he was almost positive, that they would fall with the slightest movement. Especially if Chanyeol was the 'giant oaf' he self proclaimed he was. 

Kyungsoo took a small step back away from the boxes that separated him and his home, grabbing one and holding it out to Chanyeol. The ladder took it with his blindingly bright smile, and put it behind him just as haphazardly as the other. It was amusing to Kyungsoo, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he continued to pick up the boxes in front of his door one by one and passing them along to Chanyeol, who happily took them and placed them on another stack, until there was only one left. The last one, he carefully held it in his grasp before passing it off slowly. For someone who initially didn't want to meet his new neighbor, Kyungsoo was certainly holding off for a few seconds until he no longer could stand around without it seeming off. He would have other times to see his new neighbor. 

"And you're now free of my mess!" Chanyeol chirped happily, gesturing to the box-free door way with his wide smile, beaming at Kyungsoo. Was he always this happy? Kyungsoo guessed that yes, he was always this happy. It both created a warm sensation of happiness at the thought, that someone, or Chanyeol specifically, could seem to be so happy-go-lucky at all times; and made him long for the fact, he couldn't muster up the energy to be that happy constantly, even when around his best friends; and he lived with them for two years, until they decided to move out of what is now his apartment, and move into their own.

A soft sigh left his heart-shaped lips, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth; nodding his head at the words spoken. “Thankfully,” he joked, voice coming out in a playfully cool tone and accompanied by a half-hearted glare. He kept his hand on the  “I was beginning to think that I would never see my apartment again.” he added with another sigh. He looked over Chanyeol once more, allowing his owl-like eyes to make contact with Chanyeol’s — and locking it there for a second — before looking away shyly with a small smile.

“Nah, I would’ve saved you before allowing you to sleep in the cold and — honestly? Creepy hallway.” Chanyeol quipped back, a underlying tone of seriousness to his tone. Something that Kyungsoo barely picked up until a second too late. He smiled nonetheless at the kind words, shaking his head.

“As if I’d need saving. I might be.. Short, but I’m not defenseless.” Kyungsoo pointed out, and telling by the look that Chanyeol kept on his features the entire thirty minutes it took for the two of them to _barely_ move six boxes, Chanyeol had let his mind wander to the fact half of the boxes surrounding them, were stacked higher than what Kyungsoo’s height was. If Kyungsoo had to guess, he was probably wondering if they were to fall; if Kyungsoo would be buried underneath it all.

“Riiiiight, right. I don’t doubt it, but.. I mean, everyone needs a little saving sometime. Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

and with that, Kyungsoo couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled form his lips. Just as he was exhausted, Chanyeol had indirectly made Kyungsoo’s night that much more brighter.

“Alright, if I ever need saving, I’ll be sure to call out for you first, yeah? Just come running and I’ll let myself be swept off my feet by you.” he couldn’t deny the blush that bloomed in his cheeks at his own words, no matter how much he wanted to in that moment. _Smooth, Kyungsoo, smooth._ It was definitely his lack of sleep talking, and not his minor attraction to a ~~incredibly~~ handsome man he just met. “That sounded — I mean —” he couldn’t make this any less embarrassing if he tried, and thankfully, it seemed Chanyeol didn’t mind his flustered state or the fact he had word vomit.

“I might not be the flash, but I’ll be there in a heartbeat if you called out for me, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol’s voice in contrast to his facial expressions, was what really caught Kyungsoo’s attention in that very moment.

He froze slightly with his hand holding onto the door knob, his other holding the keys in his pocket. He was positive he was staring, not minding the heat that rushed to his cheeks or the fact he was looking at the man with a rather puzzled expression. There was an underlying tone of seriousness to Chanyeol’s words, although his face screamed that it was a joke. It confused Kyungsoo, but he was willing to brush it off as his overly exhausted brain making things seem far more personal and serious than they really were. 

Still. All Chanyeol did was beam at him, and Kyungsoo gave a small smile. "Thanks," his voice was hardly above a whisper, directing his gaze back to the door; fumbling with the keys he pulled form his pocket until he got the right one, and unlocked the door. Without looking, he could hear Chanyeol shuffling backwards, assuming in an attempting to get back to his own apartment that was now blocked with the boxes — but he still felt his gaze on him. Something that left Kyungsoo feeling incredibly small. 

 

"Goodnight, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol chirped just as Kyungsoo slipped through the door, earning a small "Goodnight, Chanyeol." from him in return. He wasn't expecting to meet his neighbor — Hell, he wasn't even expecting to find a new neighbor in general upon returning home from work; yet, this was life, and somethings just happened and there was no need for explanations or asking questions. _It just was_. 

Letting his bag slide off his shoulder and to the floor with a small thud once the door was shut and locked behind him, Kyungsoo leaned back against the wooden door and allowed himself a moment of pure silence and peace. He truly was exhausted. Mentally and physically. But, the short and sudden human interaction left him feeling a little more awake than before. For what reason, Kyungsoo wasn't sure. It could be that Chanyeol's loud voice was enough to wake a hibernating bear, therefore it woke his half-asleep brain. Or the fact, he was now so concerned about having a new neighbor who could potentially be the loudest one yet, adding onto what could be considered 'insomnia plus one' in his book. 

Forcing himself to move, he picked his bag up off the floor and sat it on the kitchen counter. Looking at the clock above the stove, it was 10:30 at night. It felt much later, but in a illogical way of thinking, Kyungsoo decided it was too early to go to sleep. Maybe this was why his mind and body was so thrown off when it came to sleep; he never slept at a decent time. He then decided, it was too late to properly cook a meal — settling for a bowl of cereal. Once he was finished eating, he made sure he had all his things in order for work the next morning before deciding that it was then time to wash up and then, finally attempt to sleep. 

— sleep didn't come at all. He laid awake for hours, that really felt like days to him, tossing and turning before he gave up and stared at the ceiling. When the sleep didn't come, his wandering thoughts came into play and that's when he would start to question the universe and everyone in it: How did Baekhyun even know that Jongdae was going to propose before he bought the ring? How the hell did Sehun manage to get Junmyeon to dye his hair pink, when Kyungsoo couldn't even get the older male to buzz his hair off with him? When did he start to notice Jongin's longing stares towards the ever-so oblivious Sehun, before Sehun did? When did he start to overthink the littlest of things and stop acting upon instinct, playing it safe without allowing himself the chance to learn from mistakes as he did once upon a time? 

 

The more he thought about things, the more restless he became. Kyungsoo used to be fun-loving, in his own ways without being an extrovert, and lived a life he thoroughly enjoyed.  The more he thought on it, the more it dawned on him that he could easily pin point the moment of which things changed for him. When Baekhyun and Jongdae decided to move out, six months prior. 

—

_Things were unusually quite when Kyungsoo entered the apartment. The whole atmosphere was different, and as Kyungsoo shut the door behind himself, he could feel it the more steps he took into the apartment. Typically, there would be the sound of video games or his friends bickering to greeting him home, but today, there was nothing but soft whispers that weren't heard until he stepped into the living room. His eyes landed on the various boxes that occupied the floor of the living room, before they fell to the watchful gaze of his friends, raising his brows in question at their silence._

_"What's up guys? Are you two okay? I mean, shit, it's like a ghost town in here." Kyungsoo commented with a short chuckle, expecting a playful banter between him and his friends to ensue. But, he was met with nothing but a smile each from the couple occupying the couch._

_"Look, Soo — We love you, so much, okay?" Baekhyun started, and the second those words left his mouth, Kyungsoo knew exactly which direction this conversation was heading. He wasn't a idiot, he saw the application for the new apartment on the kitchen counter a month before then — and he saw it coming — but he wasn't expecting them to decide so quickly._

_He didn't force a smile; it came naturally. He was happy for his two best friend, truly. Just because they were engaged and now moving into their own apartment, did not mean their friendship would be diminished. No, in fact, if he were being optimistic, it was only about to grow more. And, he would be dammed if he ruined their happiness by sulking over the fact he would now live in a two room apartment by himself, completely alone._

_"No — Baek, don't start, please. I understand completely. You don't have to explain, you know that right? Neither of you." Kyungsoo stated firmly, still smiling as he looked between Baekhyun and Jongdae. He wanted them to be happy, to have a happy and full life together — and he desperately needed them to know that. "I knew this was coming, I just.. I didn't realize it was happening so soon, you know? But, I'm seriously fine. Don't make it seem like we're breaking up, because we're not. I mean, I'm technically not going to be your third-wheel anymore, even if I've kind of always have been. and if I'm honest, I'll be more than happy to not have to hear the two of you going at it at two am like animals anymore."  it just didn't guarantee that he wouldn't adjust to the solitude quickly, or feel less alone during the first few weeks._

_Both Jongdae and Baekhyun leaped to their feet from the couch and engulfed Kyungsoo in their embrace, keeping him in the middle of the bear hug. Soft whispers of promises, 'i love you's',and small cries of both happiness and sadness filled the apartment. It was the end of something the three shared since they turned eighteen and decided to move in together, and the beginning of his best friend's life. Everything felt alright, perfect even in that moment, and Kyungsoo truly felt blessed to have these two has his best friends._

_—_

"Why does the universe hate me?" Kyungsoo whispered into the darkness, frustrated and rubbing his hands over his face. "What the hell did I ever do to you?" he asked rhetorically, as if the universe would whisper all of the answers back to him. If only it were that easy. His eyelids were heavy with sleep, yet, it wouldn't come without a fight on his end. He rolled over onto his side, fixing his pillows and tugging his duvet tight around his frame. Sleep would come, eventually, and usually with the sunrise, he told himself.

Then, there it was.. The soft, and almost angelic sound that immediately caused Kyungsoo to hold his breath. The sound of a piano being played from his new neighbors apartment flowed through the walls, and met his ears. Of all the things he expected from his new neighbor Chanyeol — picturing a party only due to the male's exuberant personality — him playing the piano wasn't anywhere on his list. However, he was more than thankful for this new bit of information, really. At least that gave Kyungsoo a idea of what type of neighbor Chanyeol was, and not solely based on their short interaction. It was soothing, and he found himself counting his breaths along with each note that was played. His eyelids became heavier until he let them shut, and before he could even realize it; he was falling asleep. It would be the best sleep he had in months, and when he wakes in the morning, he'll have no recollection of worrying himself sick with minuscule things. He'll secretly thank Chanyeol for showing what kind of person and neighbor he was, just by playing the piano and helping — without knowing — Kyungsoo fall asleep. 


	2. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite given three hours to wake up fully, having coffee and squeezing in a quick brunch, Kyungsoo was still in a daze; the soothing and rhythmic piano melody lingering in his mind. He didn’t let it completely distract him from working, however, he was quite good at compartmentalizing his personal thoughts from his work thoughts. 
> 
> Or so, he thought he was. Damn that Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, this chapter is.. pure and absolute trash. It is somewhat (for the most part) forced. I got sick, was on bed rest for a while and halfway lost my voice in writing and wasn't exactly sure how to find it again once I started writing again. 
> 
> Which, is actually kind of sad on my part since I adore the whole concept of this story, and I have so many ideas for it; I am just not entirely sure how to put those thoughts into words without tripping, and making it out to be horrible.

If it weren’t for the sound of his phone going off consistently every five to twenty minutes for the last hour (all texts, missed calls, voicemail’s from mostly Junmyeon and Sehun), or Junmyeon showing up unannounced, Kyungsoo probably would have slept the entire day away without interruptions; completely and utterly forgetting about his obligations to work and his social life. If only.

 

“ _ One _ , I’m glad to see you’re alive and not on the side of the road somewhere.” Junmyeon started the lecture as soon as he entered the apartment and made way to, his voice carrying throughout the previously serene and silent atmosphere, waking (and startling) Kyungsoo, as the latter knew was intended; his body jerking to sit up right; eyes wide and looking at Junmyeon who stood in the doorway.  “ _ Two _ , you not coming in isn’t as bad as you not calling me back!” he sounded genuinely offended and betrayed, with the underlying annoyance that seemed (to Kyungsoo’s sleepy mind) to have faded from the older males’ features.

 

If there was one thing that Kyungsoo was adamant on, it was always that he was rarely late to work, much less missing work entirely or without reasons.  he was always awake at 5:30 am, before the sun and out of the house by 6:00 to open the bakery at 7. And if he ever had done either of those things, he always made sure to call his brother and tell him. He halfway felt guilty for worrying the older male, then again, the other half of him didn’t care; because  _ he slept _ . 

 

“I’m sorry?” Kyungsoo offered half-heartedly, flopping back into the bed with a strangled groan. He meant it, for worrying his brother. “I just -” he was cut off by said male with a sharp  _ ‘shhh’  _ before he could explain himself further, the bed dipping with added weight when Junmyeon sat at the foot of the bed, shaking his head and swatting at Kyungsoo’s blanket clad feet. 

 

“Um, hello, I’m not done yelling at you yet.” Junmyeon stated, his tone more chipper and light this time around. - although the knowing look Kyungsoo got when he decided to look up, told him he was about to be bombarded with several rounds of questions and unsolicited advice. Something he should’ve, and would have seen from a mile away, if he had not been rudely awoken and given a second to let his mind register everything to its full capacity. 

 

“We opened two hours late today, and I had to leave Sehun and Jongin to manage the shop so I could come check to make sure you were okay.  _ During the breakfast rush _ . Those two are the worst when they’re left together alone -” he paused, as if he were thinking, then shook his head as if disagreeing with himself and landing a light punch on Kyungsoo’s leg, continuing on with his lecture. “That’s for scaring the hell out of me and being a dick and not calling and telling me you weren’t coming in or would be late!” he landed another punch in the same spot, making Kyungsoo kick lightly in response, attempting to push Junmyeon away from him.

  
  


“oi, are you done beating me? I overslept, I’m sorry and it won’t happen again,  _ father _ .” Kyungsoo added the last part with sarcastic emphasis, rolling his eyes and sitting back up again; attempting to be as light as possible to alleviate the worry he caused Junmyeon. 

 Junmyeon was well aware of his sleeping habits, having been the one who eventually (after many early morning conversations where Kyungsoo admitted he had yet to sleep) talked him into going and seeing a doctor about it. It didn’t take a doctor for him to realize and know he had insomnia, so when he was diagnosed (along with the additional anxiety and bipolar depression) it didn’t surprise him in the slightest. He was prescribed medication, and for the most part, they worked. The only issue was that they worked entirely too well, Kyungsoo learned within the second week of having been on them. That was the one week he could definitely say he was late to work without the intention of being late, and missing several days on his worse days. They would knock him out efficiently, and he would sleep hard, missing his alarms and only waking after Junmyeon or Beakhyun or any one of their friends came to check on him. And even after being awake for period of time, the medication had it’s lingering effects, leaving him in a foggy daze for the rest of the day. After the third event of having to be checked on, Kyungsoo swore off the medication. 

  
  


“What happened? I mean, you are probably the most organized person besides myself that I know, and you just didn’t call or text, and missed worked completely?” 

  
  


Kyungsoo bit his inner cheek, exhaling a quiet sigh and shrugging his shoulders. If he were honest, which he was being (to himself, at least), he had no real explanation for oversleeping and completely forgetting the world. That only made him feel a bit worse about the whole thing after hearing he had worried Junmyeon as much as he did, where he was just previously feeling perfectly fine because he was so grateful for the sleep he had got. 

 

“I was just asleep?” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which was the truth. He was just sleeping, and there wasn’t any medication involved that Junmyeon should worry about. The look he received from Junmyeon that read  _ ‘sure’  _ made him want to groan loudly, but he held back. “I’m not back on the medication if that is what you’re thinking.,” he shot down quickly.

 

I got a new neighbor yesterday, he plays the piano, and who knew piano is the remedy I needed to sleep, because I didn’t until last night. Honest, I barely remember falling asleep, much less practically falling into a coma and would probably still be asleep if you hadn’t come over.” he concluded with another shrug, mind wandering to the seren music that lulled him into his sleeop last night. After a beat of a second of being distracted by his own thoughts, it dawned on his that he didn’t even know what time it was.  “What time is it, anyway?”

 

“It’s thirty minutes after nine.” Junmyeon said after checking his watch, returning his gaze back to his brother with a curious and slightly sheepish look.  “New neighbor, huh? Would it happen to be the tall guy with red hair - if so, you probably owe him, too. I may have accidentally spilled his coffee on him when I was trying to get in your front door. He said it was fine, but I think he only said that because I was panicked and said I had to make sure my brother hadn’t kicked the bucket.” he recalled, laughing a little to himself at his own encounter. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burn with second hand embarrassment at Junmyeon’s hands, rubbing a hand over his face. Of course Junmyeon would tell someone Kyungsoo could have died without checking first. He wasn’t exactly the best under certain levels of pressure. “He seems nice though. You say he plays the piano? I’m surprised that didn’t keep you awake, you can’t even think of sleeping if you can hear people talking within twenty feet of you.” 

 

That was true, Kyungsoo could agree. The slightest bit of noise and he could hardly rest, although over the years it seemed to lessen. Living with Baekhyun and Jongdae tested his abilities to sleep through them screaming at the tv if he were exhausted enough. It was a wonder the music helped, because he had tried it before, along with the sound of rain and it was more of a nuisance than relief. 

 

He could faintly recall the music being played that flowed through the paper thin walls. It wasn’t fast tempoed, or upbeat in the slightest as he found some piano pieces could be, which wasn’t his preference. It was slow and soft, practically dancing in the air and lingering there. It was calming, and if he could visualize it, it would take form of water droplets slowly rolling down the window, leaving trails as it went; mesmerizing and captivating. 

 

“I know, I was shocked too. ‘Came home to boxes blocking my door. I’m just thankful he decided against throwing a party on his first night in the new place, because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have slept at all if that were the case.” Kyungsoo laughed. He would have most likely called in a noise complaint is that were the case. And if he were the kind of guy to do such a thing, instead of suffering in silence and letting sleep wander further away from him at the expense of seeming like a prude. “And, aren’t you supposed to be the one paying him back since you were the one to spill his coffee on him?” 

 

Junmyeon grinned crookedly, looking quite relieved now that Kyungsoo explained to him that he was okay. “You owe me, so, think of this as a pay it forward kind of thing. You pay him back, that’s helping me too.” 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t find an argument, only laughing at Junmyeon’s reasoning. He nodded, shifting in the bed and forcing himself up to his feet; stretching in the process. “So - does this mean I get today off since?” he teasingly asked. 

 

Now it was Junmyeon’s turn to laugh. “Uh, no, Soo. Jongin took your shift today, do you want him to pull a double? You’re taking his later, and close up.” the eldest Kim sounded all to proud of himself, provoking a eyeroll from Kyungsoo. He couldn’t complain though.

 

“Fair play, fair play.”

 

* * *

 

The morning crowd was replaced with the lunch crowd by the time Kyungsoo finally went in, three hours after Junmyeon checked in on him and left him to get ready for the day (alternatively, Kyungsoo forced him to leave and demanded that he go and make sure Sehun hadn’t burned down the kitchen). Despite given three hours to wake up fully, having coffee and squeezing in a quick brunch, Kyungsoo was still in a daze; the soothing and rhythmic piano music lingering in his mind. He didn’t let it completely distract him from working, however, he was quite good at compartmentalizing his personal thoughts from his work thoughts. 

 

“You owe me a part of your cheque for opening at a late notice and taking your shift, you know.” is how Jongin greeted him when the other emerged from the kitchen, carrying a fresh batch of muffins. Following him was Sehun, carrying the second tray of fresh croissants and adding his own two cents on the topic. “And me, purely because I had to come in an hour earlier to help him.”

 

“Jongin, I’m already helping you.” Kyungsoo quipped, not sparing a glance over his shoulder because he was checking out a customer; and honestly, he could just see the stupid smile on their faces just by their tones. “I’m covering your shift now and closing,  _ and  _ opening in the morning. As for you Sehun, can’t you just be happy that my brother took pity on your broke student lifestyle and gave you the job?” he was joking of course, even if he was using his work-voice in front of a customer (who was snickering to herself, listening to the three men’s exchange).

 

“Junmyeon gave me the job because I am a valuable asset to this shop, thank you very much. Plus, you know he sees me as your third brother, so don’t even kid yourself.” Sehun retorted, flashing a small smile at the girl’s quiet snickering. 

 

Kyungsoo finished ringing the girl up, biding her a ‘have a nice day, come back again!’ after she place a tip in the tip jar and left. He turned to look at the two who were fixing the display case, shaking his head as he spoke.  “I would say I work with two idiots, but that would be an insult to myself because I’m friends with you outside of work.”

 

* * *

  
  


Work was.. Work. The day, thankfully wasn’t as busy as it could certainly be, Kyungsoo noticed only after he was turning the lights off and locking up the shop’s door. He fell into his normal routine  shortly after coming in, joking around and even more so when Baekhyun came in for his shift (who made it damn near impossible to have a dull moment, added on top of Jongin and Sehun’s antics as was.). The rest of the day flew by before Kyungsoo could realize it was closing time. The only thing that was consistent and new to his day, was the melody that was positively stuck in his head, on a never ending loop. As much as he was good at compartmentalizing work from his personal life (or so, as much as it was possible for working in the bakery he grew up in thanks to it being family own by the Kim’s), the soft melody carried him through the day and occasionally caught him off guard, or sending him into a daze. That, in fact, was something that Kyungsoo never had issues with. Being so distracted that he found himself endlessly pondering over the soft melody that lulled him to sleep the night before. 

 

Now that it was nearing 11 at night, Kyungsoo was longing for his bed more than he had the night before. There was a slight hope to his longing, that perhaps the new neighbor would play a melody and lull him to sleep again. That certainly was only a hope, and a silent and dormant  plea; remember the earlier events of the day caused at the hands of his brother, Junmyeon, who he was fairly certain shouldn’t ever be trusted with anything that could carry the slightest weight. That including Kyungsoo’s sleep disorder, or ever missing work again without calling in. 

 

Still, he was going to hold up to Junmyeon’s ode of him owing his new neighbor for his brother’s frantic mistakes. He made sure to keep a everything-bagel and fresh coffee from what he didn’t give to the food bank just a few establishment’s down, where they turned in the goods they didn’t sell by closing time. It wasn’t much at all, and Kyungsoo felt ashamed for only having such things to offer up, but it was better than nothing, right? And if he were being honest and just basing it off their first encounter alone, Chanyeol seemed like the kind of guy who would eat just about anything without being picky or complaining much. He only hoped he was right to assume such a thing, making sure the doors were properly locked before heading home. 

 

Upon returning to his apartment complex and going to his designated floor as he always did, Kyungsoo couldn’t help the nagging nerves that pooled in his stomach. Sure, he got nerves, just as everyone did. That was only rational when meeting someone you didn’t know at all. This just seemed entirely different, and new. Something, he hadn’t exactly felt or been exposed to since Baekhyun and Jongdae stopped trying to set him up on blind dates every other weekend (they had a intervention, claiming that Kyungsoo was becoming a hermit who needed to live and not hide away from the world. ‘ _ You’re too special to waste away in the bakery and the apartment! Give the guy a chance! _ ’). Chanyeol was just a stranger after all, and somehow, Kyungsoo was left to make up for his brother’s accident. Maybe the universe was after him after all, like the night before, speaking into the darkness and claiming such. 

 

Before he knew it, or realized completely until after the fact, Kyungsoo had knocked on the apartment’s door next to his. By the time he realized it, he was debating on ditching and leaving said items outside the door, hoping that his new neighbor wouldn’t suspect a thing. That, he realized when the door opened and left him staring at the taller male with his mouth open stupidly, would have been a very childish thing to do. 

 

“Uh - hi,” he was stumped, and unsure what to say. The way the male looked at him, expectantly, left him wishing he had just knocked and left the items in front of the door. That way, it would have been less taxing on his confidence. “I heard about what my brother did today - and trust me, i’ll kick his ass  _ one day _ ,” that was a promise. Chanyeol smiled, and suddenly Kyungsoo felt a little lighter.  “but, I felt I should make it up to you, since one of us has to have some kind of morals about spilling a man’s coffee on him. It isn’t much, but it’s a late night.. Snack?” 

 

Kyungsoo was delighted by Chanyeol’s laughter that seemed to fill the entire apartment complex as a form of response, sending vibrations through his bones with how loud and pure it was. Something that the former wasn’t expecting with it being near midnight, and most of the world was sleeping by now. Aside from them, of course; but they had their clear reasons. 

 

“Thank you?” Chanyeol finally said once his laughter subsided, smiling brightly and genuine at the other’s gesture. It was small, but kind. He was very thankful for it. That much, Kyungsoo picked up without needing to be told; it was all transparent in his words and features.. Not to mention his eyes, and the was they lit up completely. Kyungsoo would have to later force the thought of Chanyeol’s bright eyes from his mind. “I’m glad you’re alive and not dead. Y’know, if i’m being honest, I waited in the hallway after that because i was so sure something bad must have happened if the guy was so frantic that he spilled scalding coffee on me - on accident, of course, because he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to do it on purpose - and I’m rambling.” 

 

If there was one thing that Kyungsoo could pick on on about Chanyeol, besides the painstakingly obvious things, it was that this guy had a good mind and heart. He proved that with his easy going greetings and helping Kyungsoo the night before, when he could have just as easily ignored the other and stayed inside of his apartment unloading the boxes there. That all aside, along with the light nerves that were slowly melting away, Kyungsoo found himself slowly allowing himself to be.. Himself, despite only having known the male less than twenty four hours. In a way, the male reminded him of Baekhyun. 

 

“Junmyeon would never spill scalding coffee on anyone purposely unless they deserved it.” Kyungsoo pointed out with a small smile. “I’m sorry about it anyway, he’s a bit.. Overbearing at times, and far too dramatic.” he explained, holding the coffee and paper bag out to the other. “It’s from our bakery. Fresh, or, well, three hours later-fresh?” he was absolutely horrible with small talk when it came to people he didn’t know well, or at all. Customer’s at work were different, but your new neighbor? He didn’t know how to work around that, since he never greeted either of his former neighbors. 

 

Without complaints or questions, Chanyeol took both the bag and cardboard cup from his hands, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise. What was he expecting in the first place? He wasn’t sure. He almost expected Chanyeol to turn down his offerings, because who ever took things from a stranger? Yet it didn’t exactly dawn on him that he would take the offerings without questioning it. 

 

“ I have yet to go to the market to get anything here and have been eating leftover pizza for the last twenty four hours - so, I’m not complaining in the slightest. ” Chanyeol answered happily, peeking into the bag. Kyungsoo couldn’t help when his smile grew more, shaking his head slightly at what he was being told. It matched perfectly to what he assumed, not that he would admit that. 

 

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo inhaled deeply with a smile forming on his heart shaped lips, almost bashfully. “In that case, I hope that manages you for now.” he sincerely said, eyeing Chanyeol, who in his rightful opinion, possibly held all the stars in his eyes. 

 

Now, that is where Kyungsoo got lost with what to say or do. It only took him five seconds of staring into the face that came up with such a peaceful melody, for him to remember said melody. He hadn’t forgotten it, but the thought was put on a back burner of his mind until then. 

 

“Do you play the piano?” Kyungsoo blurted out before he could stop himself, catching himself and Chanyeol off guard for a split second before the latter responded, and rather hesitantly as Kyungsoo noticed a few seconds later. 

 

“Yeah, I do.. Was the noise too much?” There was an uncertainty too Chanyeol’s voice, and Kyungsoo wanted to kick himself for bringing such a thing onto the other. That was the very last thing he wanted to do. 

 

“No- no, you’re fine, it’s fine. I just didn’t want to seem crazy for assuming the music was being played by someone and not a recording.” which was his stupid response, knowing full well that it couldn’t have been a recording because it was too perfect in a flawed way to be such a thing. “It was nice, really nice.” and he really hadn’t expect Chanyeol, the man he has known all of thirty minutes as a whole over the span of twenty four hours, to play such an instrument and beautifully skilled at that. It was almost as stumping as how Kyungsoo suddenly became increasingly nervous in a matter of seconds since asking his question, much like a kid with a small crush on the new kid in school.

 

There was glint in Chanyeol’s eyes that was hard to miss by a mile, Kyungsoo noticed mentally. The way his natural pouty lips curled at the corners and thinned out when his smile spread across his face.  _ Warm _ , was the one word Kyungsoo could use to explain it and the male’s overall demeanor. 

 

Realizing he was staring without saying anything at all, Kyungsoo ducked his head and subconsciously scratched at the back of his neck. “I - I - well -  _ yeah _ , I just, wanted to bring that by and to say sorry. Which, I really am sorry about all of that this morning. “ he bashfully apologized again, daring to glance up and catch Chanyeol’s warm gaze once more. Now was his chance to escape, to put a thin a wall between them if he wanted to save himself from asking or saying anything more embarrassing (even if his question wasn’t at all embarrassing, although his anxiety made him assume so). And that’s what he planned on doing, turning on his heels and moving the two feet between their doors to his own - and somehow still managing to feel a bit more embarrassed by the fact there was only two feet of a wall between them and their apartments, leaving barely any room 

 

Perhaps Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo’s motives, or understood where he was coming from, because he stepped out of his doorway and peeked over at Kyungsoo, speaking up before the latter could put his key in the lock. 

 

“Thank you again, ” Chanyeol said with a pause, looking like he wanted to say something more but his brain to mouth filter was short circuiting, and Kyungsoo held his breath, looking at the other with furrowed brows. 

 

“I mean, really, but, also, would you ever, I don’t know, be down to catch breakfast? I mean, you didn’t have to make up for your brother’s honest mistake, and you did - so I only feel like it’s right of me to return the favor.” Chanyeol said with a sheepish smile, his confident demeanor faltering to something of resembling a shy child - making Kyungsoo only realize more, just how boyish his new neighbor was. It, he, was cute, and he freely admitted that to himself. 

 

How could Kyungsoo turn down such a small offer? He couldn’t. Not even if he wanted to, the giant softy underneath his seemingly cold and calm exterior wouldn’t have allowed that. He just had one condition, even if he weren’t in any position to suggest such things.

 

“Only if you continue to play the piano at night. It’s nice and distracted me from the busy streets outside.” and helped me sleep the best I have had in months. He couldn’t just admit that, instead, settling for flashing a genuine smile and nodding; all the while unlocking his door and pushing it open, slipping halfway in before turning to look at the other, who still stood on the spot; his boyish demeanor showing more brighter and clear than what it had just five seconds prior. “Goodnight, Chanyeol.” he hummed as he slowly shut the door, knowing he hadn’t exactly said yes to the offer but hadn’t turned it down either. 

 

An hour passed since getting home, getting things ready for the morning (setting extra alarms and putting his phone on the loudest setting to ensure he didn’t have another slip up as he had that morning), and just as if on cue and as if Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was crawling into bed, the same melody softly began in the apartment next door; flowing between the walls and meeting his ears. He couldn’t help the sincere smile that curled on his lips, settling into the sea of blankets. If he didn’t mind seeming like a creep or weirdo, he would have shouted ‘yes’ right then and there, to answer Chanyeol’s offer. He didn’t, though. He took it as a silent agreement that he only hoped that Chanyeol would pick up, or having had understood upon taking Kyungsoo’s offer up and continuing to play the melody that had been stuck in Kyungsoo’s head, without being obligated to do so. It was a secret and silent blessing, one that Kyungsoo was adamant on delving deeper into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to read this without closing the tab or wishing to delete it for me, I just want to say thank you! I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I love writing and even though I am not the best at it, I am trying my hardest to improve. you can only improve by doing it over and over again, right?? so that's what I'm doing!
> 
> If you have any ideas on how to beat writer's block, please tell me, because I always come up empty handed and I'm willing to hear any suggestions. anyway, as always, I hope you are well and wish you all the best!! xx


	3. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One, you are a wreck and I cannot believe you were caught flirting on the job and paid for it by giving the man almost thirty bucks worth of things.” Baekhyun pointed at Kyungsoo before swifting turning on the spot to face Chanyeol, leaning against the counter with what Kyungsoo could only assume was his most charming smile, and asked, “Two, who are you and why are you suddenly stealing Soo’s attention, making him fail at running his own business?” there wasn’t any hint of sarcasm to his tone, and Kyungsoo was quick to jump in on the conversation, swatting at Baekhyun’s side. 
> 
> Poor Chanyeol was still blushing furiously, looking between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates only days apart?? who am i and what happened to me??? 
> 
> ANYWAY, i hope you enjoy this!! and i just wanted to also say thank you for the kind words, if you've commented on this, or even thought it lmao. they're boosting my confidence in me posting my writings, because i'm always quite self critical and shy to post my writings publicly.

Keeping his promise to Junmyeon that he would open and close the bakery for the next week, Kyungsoo would have sworn that a week and time in and of itself, hadn’t ever passed so fast. It was a blur of a week, needless to say. He had hardly any time to himself; waking up at 5 am and out the front door before the sun was even out,coming home and asleep long after the streetlamps came on and the bustling nightlife was dying out. The one good thing about the week that Kyungsoo could positively say, was Chanyeol’s soft playing that always began a few hours after he’d returned home for the day; even if he hadn’t properly seen or even spoken to the other since he told him to keep playing. 

 

And in truth, Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure if Chanyeol was playing just because of what he said, or if the male just had the habit of playing at night when most of the world is asleep, except for the few like Kyungsoo, and himself. Would it be selfish or irritational of him to hope that it was because of what he said? Probably, but Kyungsoo didn’t stop his mind from treading into those waters. No harm done with a little daydreaming, right?

 

Daydreaming. Just like that, as the realization dawned on him for the umpth time that day, he was brought  back to reality of being at work, refocusing his gaze on the mug he was wiping down before he zoned out - Baekhyun’s loud laughter booming somewhere in the back of the kitchen, now making it near impossible to slip back into his daydreams. He was happy there weren’t but five people in the shop besides him and his co-workers-slash-friends-slash-chosen family.

 

“Excuse me?” a deep voice met his ears, and Kyungsoo almost dropped the black mug in his hands.  _ Almost _ . 

 

A crimson blushed formed on his cheek as if he just been caught red handed (although he wasn’t doing anything remotely suspicious or wrong), slowly peeking over his shoulder just to catch a glimpse of the red haired male, to make sure he was hearing correct and not just daydreaming again, before turning to face Chanyeol fully. 

 

Of all the people he could have thought up to see in the bakery, Chanyeol certainly wasn’t one of them. Then again, the bakery was only a five minute car ride from their apartment complex; so he really should read into it much, if at all. 

  
  


“Hey, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo greeted with a friendly smile (that was far more real than the usual smile that he reserved for customers), hoping that the blush in his cheeks weren’t as obvious as how warm they were feeling. “What can I get you?”  _ great _ , he wanted to facepalm himself for how awkward he was. In his defense, if there were any reasons for one, he was caught off guard and in his work place. 

 

He really wasn’t the best with human interactions, he knew this, everyone who knew him knew this. It wasn’t like he didn’t not like people, or their company; just.. Wasn’t ever really sure how to converse if he wasn’t fully comfortable or acquainted with the person. Chanyeol, for whatever reason in his mind, was an exception -- Kyungsoo would’ve been a damn idiot if he ignored the chipper male, who clearly was a people person with ease. It was funny how he originally never wanted to know his new neighbor, let alone acknowledge that someone moved in. Now, he was curious. 

 

The way Chanyeol leaned over the counter on his forearms and looking up at the handwritten menu behind the counter and considering the options, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare expectantly -- and definitely not sneaking careful and shy glances at the male’s features - not noticing the little freckles on his nose -- nope, he wasn’t admiring Chanyeol’s beauty, or even admitting to it or himself. The blush that was ever present on his cheeks told a whole other story.

 

“What’s the best thing here?” Chanyeol asked, looking back at Kyungsoo who was already looking at him. Kyungsoo definitely noticed the small blush blooming in Chanyeol’s cheek, and the way his dimple deepend when he shyly smiled. “You work here, and I can only assume that because of that, you know what the best thing is? Or am I wrong?” he asked, his head tilting slightly and he rested his chin in his hands; never once tearing his gaze from Kyungsoo, who was almost as red as a beet now. Chanyeol, admittedly, thought that Kyungsoo looked adorable. Even if he was pretty sure that the shorter man could kick his ass, or probably would if he were to make such a remark aloud. 

 

A huff of air left Kyungsoo’s lips, wiping his hands on his black apron and looking up at the same menu with a soft hum; as if though he were considering the options he knew by heart. He didn’t need to, of course he didn’t; he was the one who wrote the menu items on the board after all. He just needed to look  _ anywhere  _ other than at Chanyeol if he didn’t want to turn permanently into a beet. Why was he like this? Why did he have to be so easily flustered? His heart, nor his confidence could handle it. 

 

“So, this is where you’ve been the past week?” Chanyeol casually asked, and for a split second, Kyungsoo forgot that he was pretending to look over the menu, turning his attention back to him with furrowed brows and a puzzled expression. Did Chanyeol just admit that he had noticed his change in schedule? 

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said with the smallest of chuckles, rubbing at the back of his neck, attempting to not be mildly awkward -- or, in his case, less awkward. Chanyeol caught him off guard again. 

 

Chanyeol thought he might have overstepped his boundaries, if the sudden change of his bright smile turning sheepish and shy, was anything to go by. “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to me intrusive, or for that to sound weird -- because that sounded weird right? And probably creepy, too -- i’m s--” 

 

“Chanyeol, shut up,” Kyungsoo said playfully, only realizing after the fact that he didn’t know Chanyeol enough to tell him to  _ shut up _ , on top of the fact he was still at work, and Chanyeol was technically his customer and  _ not  _ just his neighbor -- blushing even more. “Sorry -- yes, this is where I’ve been the past week, y’know, because it is work and my family’s, and that didn’t sound creepy.” he was quick to say, sighing softly. “So.. Are you going to order, or did you come here specifically just to ask if this is where I have been all week?” 

 

“You haven’t told me what the best thing here is, though.” Chanyeol quipped, his bright smile resumed and no trace of ever being shy left behind. To say that he was confusing poor Kyungsoo, would’ve been an understatement of the day. Going between being his boisterous self, and the shier side; Kyungsoo wasn’t sure which suited the male best. 

  
  


“And, if you must know, I was just doing a welfare check. After that incident with your brother, I only felt it was a civil duty of mine as a human with morals, and your neighbor, to make sure you were at work and not kicking the bucket in your apartment.” 

 

“A welfare check and coffee? Sounds like you’re just as overly dramatic as Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo snorted. People as lovely as Chanyeol were unfair on a fragile heart like his. Chanyeol was unfair on a heart like his. 

 

“Sounds better than coffee and the coroner at my door.” 

 

“Why would they be at  _ your  _ door if I were the one to figuratively die?”

  
  


Before Chanyeol even got to respond there was a clearing of a throat behind him, followed by a curt, “Are you two going to continue to flirt or am I going to have to take my business elsewhere?” sending both men into a stupor of embarrassment. Chanyeol’s doe-like eyes went impossibly wide, his cheeks burning furiously red; stumbling to the side and stepping out of line with a string of “i’m sorry’s’. All Kyungsoo could do was blush and profusely say sorry, insisting that whatever the man wanted would be on the house. How long has the man been there? Honestly, he wasn’t even sure, he was far too interested in Chanyeol to notice a new customer coming in and getting in line behind the latter. 

 

And apparently Baekhyun caught everything from the kitchen’s window, because as soon as the man left, happier with the fact he hadn’t needed to pay money for the four coffee’s and eight pastries of his picking, he came bounding out of the kitchen’s door, laughing. Kyungsoo’s misery was one of Baekhyun’s favorite forms of entertainment. His laughter subsided when he noticed Chanyeol, shamelessly eyeing the male up and down with a small, crooked smirk.

 

“One, you are a wreck and I cannot believe you were caught flirting on the job and paid for it by giving the man almost thirty bucks worth of things.” Baekhyun pointed at Kyungsoo before swifting turning on the spot to face Chanyeol, leaning against the counter with what Kyungsoo could only assume was his most charming smile, and asked, “Two, who are you and why are you suddenly stealing Soo’s attention, making him fail at running his own business?” there wasn’t any hint of sarcasm to his tone, and Kyungsoo was quick to jump in on the conversation, swatting at Baekhyun’s side. 

 

Poor Chanyeol was still blushing furiously, looking between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

 

“We weren’t flirting, and I’m not a wreck.” he said. Kyungsoo just wanted to vanish into thin air right then and there. They definitely weren’t flirting Kyungsoo thought, just making casual -- or, playful -- conversation.

 

“I would beg a differ. Wouldn’t you..?” Baekhyun redirected his sight back to Chanyeol, raising a brow expectantly. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t dumb. Far from it, actually. He was really good (usually) at reading the situation and body language of people.  _ Usually _ . In his flustered state, it was a whole other thing, and he was dying a little bit on the inside still from the man who interrupted his pleasant conversation with Kyungsoo -- and now, Kyungsoo’s friend, who he could just tell at first glance, was set on embarrassing the former as much as he could. It was kind of funny, and definitely amusing to see how Kyungsoo was reaction -- flustered, and probably feeling just the same as him; wanting to run and escape any further embarrassment. 

 

.. and that, might have just given him an idea. 

 

“Chanyeol. It’s Chanyeol, and he’s my new neighbor.” Kyungsoo answered for the momentarily dumbfounded Chanyeol. 

 

“Did I ask you? -- do you speak for him? Because i’m pretty sure I just heard him talk to you, and now he’s just, what, mute?” Baekhyun snorted, looking at Chanyeol expectantly. 

 

“I’m definitely not mute,” Chanyeol responded in an equally playful tone once he came back to his senses, like he hadn’t just been exposed by a stranger and this new dude. “And Soo can talk for me, I think he’ll make less of a fool of me, than I would myself.” he paused, his lips curling up into a smile, snorting as he added, “Or have, since you just witnessed  us getting caught for flirting. Soo’s the better man here, clearly.” 

 

Baekhyun looked thoroughly delighted by Chanyeol. That didn’t surprise Kyungsoo at all. He did think Chanyeol reminded him a whole lot of Baekhyun, and this encounter only proved it. -- wait, was he now getting ganged up on by the two?

 

“Wait, what? Are you serious?” Kyungsoo interjected, ignoring the heat creeping up the collar of his shirt at the mere mention of Chanyeol admitting that they -- or he, were flirting. Was this actually happening? 

 

“What, you flirting or him defending your honor? -- because I’m still stuck on the fact you were flirting and paid for a man’s rude behavior.” Baekhyun hummed, waving Kyungsoo away from where he was at the register and gesturing towards the small group of people who were entering the doors. “Go take your break. Clearly, you need to get your head cleared and I think Chanyeol’s just making up excuses about why he is here, because he clearly just came for you since he wasn’t even looking at the menu when you were.” 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe Baekhyun. Actually, he could, that was the problem. He could believe that Baekhyun was doing this, because he had done it so many times before that Kyungsoo stopped counting after the eleventh time. It still didn’t matter, because Kyungsoo was still set on getting pay back for being even more embarrassed by the older male’s shameless outing. 

 

He only hid his face in his hands, giving a slow and othetic whine when he heard Chanyeol’s muffled snickering, unable to ignore the extra heat his body seemed to create. He didn’t even want to look up at Baekhyun, who despite of taking care of the customer’s that were now ordering, definitely had a shit eating grin on his face that had nothing to do with work ethics. When he did finally look up after a few seconds, just as expected, Baekhyun wore the shit eating grin and when he looked over at Chanyeol as he reached around, untying his apron, the taller male was just watching him curiously; smiling all the same though, with his dimple on display -- and surely, making the entire world swoon, as it was currently making him. 

 

He put his apron in the appropriate place (under the register, of course) and rounded the counter, coming to a slow when he neared Chanyeol; his nerves creeping up surely and slowly now that there wasn’t a counter or display case separating him. The fact that he hadn’t even asked Chanyeol if that’s what he really came for, but assumed, now suddenly making him feel foolish. Would he seem like a idiot to ask? Or should he just go with it and not question it? 

 

“So, you’re letting me pay you back finally? After a whole week of me playing the piano, not even knowing if you were home to hear it or not?” Chanyeol’s tone was light, carrying the air of hopefulness to it. Something that was surprising to Kyungsoo -- and if he weren’t already as red as a beet, he would’ve surely been now that Chanyeol openly admitted to specifically playing the piano at night because of him -- even if he hadn’t know that he was home or not. He liked to assume that he knew, considering there was only thin walls between them. 

 

“Yes -- but, I swear, if you end up being this weirdo who is into pleasing others as means to manipulate them into being your next victim, then I’ll haunt you in ghost form.” he couldn’t help but joke, motioning for Chanyeol to follow as he went for the door. It’s the next best thing he could do so he didn’t completely psych himself into overthinking everything entirely, as he almost always did. Welcome to the mind of a over thinker, he thought to himself, about himself.

 

“I’m lowkey hurt that you would assume such a thing about me. I could have easily picked you up the night I met you, if I were this crazed killer -- you are  _ tiny _ \-- I trust you could kick my ass, but you just seem too nice to do that.” Chanyeol quipped back, following behind Kyungsoo and making sure that he wasn’t walking any faster than what the other was; his long legs could get him further in two minutes than what Kyungsoo’s would. 

 

They fell into a easy conversation as they walked. Talking mostly about ridiculous things (on Chanyeol’s part;  _ do you ever wonder if we are the aliens on this earth _ ?) and the occasional, ‘ _ it’s nice weather today _ ’ (definitely Kyungsoo, who was just trying to fill the awkward-not really awkward- awkward silence; he was bad with small talk, luckily, Chanyeol was good at it). 

 

As they continued walking, talking aimlessly, Kyungsoo realized that he had no idea where they were going. He hadn’t even asked, yet still followed Chanyeol wherever the taller man was leading him. He didn’t mind it though, because Chanyeol definitely seemed like he knew where he was going and so far, it didn’t seemed like they were going anywhere creepy or suspicious. In fact, the opposite he noticed. The more they walked, the more they were wandering towards the nicer district just on the outskirts of downtown. 

 

“Where are we going?” He finally asked after they fell into a comfortable silence, looking up to Chanyeol. 

 

“You’ll see.” Was the only answer Chanyeol gave with his usual charming dimpled smile. Yeah, Chanyeol was  _ unfair _ . 

 

Close to an hour had passed by the time they actually reached the building that Chanyeol led them to. The sun was slowly beginning to set in the background of the building, the golden and pink sunset reflecting off the sky rises around them; the street lights turning on. If Kyungsoo were honest, it was beautiful. Very beautiful, and he simply couldn’t take his eyes off the way the sunset illuminated everything around them; even giving Chanyeol’s tanned skin a glow to it. 

 

“C’mon, you’ll be able to see everything better where we’re going.” Chanyeol nudged Kyungsoo in the door lightly with his hand on his lower back, and Kyungsoo was trying his hardest not to think about it -- entering the building and listening when Chanyeol directed him to an elevator. 

 

The lower level of the building, was a bar with a outside patio space that has the view of mainstreet. Everything screamed new, with the appearance of rustic and used. It was relatively busy, with people ranging from business class, to working class for the dinner time reservations.

 

They got into the elevator, and Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol with a bewildered expression, unable to help the slight tilting of his head as he peered up at the taller man, biting his lower lip between his teeth in thought. “Why’d you bring me here? I mean, I’m not ungrateful, just a little bit confused. I mean, I brought you  _ coffee  _ and a  _ bagel _ . Not anything from what i’m sure is a well known or even five star, restaurant.” he said with a chuckle at how pathetic he sounded. 

 

His bewilderment only grew more when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing the more classier second level that was definitely what Kyungsoo could consider a five star restaurant.  The lighting was dim, giving off the vibe that this was anything but a casual restaurant. It was definitely a bit much for his taste as far as a form of paying him back for his small, much less and possibly more pathetic gesture. There were white table cloths covering the tables, and even the water on the tables were poured into wine glasses. The wait staff wore sleek black suits or vests and a white button down, and dress shoes. Beyond the dim lighting, in the far back of the second level, he could see a balcony area. 

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo breathed, once again looking back at the taller man. “Where are we and why..?” he couldn’t form a proper sentence as Chanyeol only chuckles, guiding him through the tables and dim lightly with his hands on his shoulder; leading them to the balcony and pointing to a table that was away from the only other occupied table there. Chanyeol was right, he did like the view from the balcony better.

 

“ _ Kyungsoo _ . Do you ever not worry?” Chanyeol asked, no malice or judgement in his tone, sitting in his own chair and gesturing for Kyungsoo to sit too. “My friends who are basically my older brothers, own this place.” he explained. “I work here,” he said, pointing just inside of the glass windows to the corner, where a grand black piano sat; a girl currently was playing it. “So, I thought, since you brought me something from your work place, I’d bring you here.” 

 

“But it’s so..  _ Nice _ , and everything must be  _ expensive _ .” he pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world: it was. The only thing that eased his mind on the matter, was that Chanyeol worked here and knew the owners -- so maybe, they wouldn’t force Chanyeol to pay full price, or take it out of his pay. Kyungsoo would hate that, and even now that he was catching himself worrying -- the blush creeped back up and he sighed softly. “I would’ve settled for coffee and a bagel, y’know.” 

 

That had Chanyeol laughing loudly, and suddenly Kyungsoo was happy that they were sitting on the patio -- his laugh was  _ booming _ , and surely would grab everyone’s attention if they had sat inside. And frankly, he was thankful that they were sat outside, neverminding Chanyeol’s laughter because he was positive that he was underdressed to be seen inside of this type restaurant; still in his work clothes, which consisted of a baby blue button down, tattered and worn jeans and his running shoes. 

 

“Relax, Kyungsoo. Minseok and Yixing owe me for watching over this place when they were on their honeymoon.” Chanyeol assured the other with sincere crescent eyes, nodding slowly and becoming more soft spoken when a woman with short hair approached the table, dressed in the work attire -- her name tag read Amber, he noted -- and greeting Chanyeol immediately as she handed them their menus. 

 

“Hey idiot, I thought I heard that laugh all the way in the kitchen.” she greeted teasingly, as well immediately taking notice of Kyungsoo, smiling at him warmly. “He  _ was  _ just laughing like a hyena, right? And I wasn’t just hearing things?”

  
  


Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh, although much quieter, nodding his head along, “Yeah, you aren’t hearing things, he was just laughing.” he confirmed, earning a soft glare from Chanyeol -- who, in his humble opinion looked more fond than embarrassed. Though the embarrassment was still clearly written in the way he chuckled that suspiciously sounded more like a whine. 

 

“Oh,  _ come on _ . You love my laugh, don’t lie Amber, you’re giving Kyungsoo a bad impression of you.” Chanyeol chimed in his defense, a smirk curling on his lips, looking quite pleased with himself. “She’s not awful, but she is also my co-worker and Minseok’s illegitimate sister, so I’m inclined to say this.” he said before very quickly adding, “but again, she’s not awful and she’s right, I do sound like a hyena when I laugh, because I value my life more than my pride.” in one breath, and it left Kyungsoo laughing a bit louder. By a bit, that meant he was looking at Chanyeol with his lower lip caught between his teeth, desperately trying to keep from laughing loudly. 

 

Amber positively beamed with pride at Chanyeol’s confession, straightening her posture and jutting her chin out. “Damn right you do, Yeollie. Don’t forget it either, ‘cause I have a witness here to back me up as an alibi.” she said, chuckling at Chanyeol’s eye roll; not missing the  _ ‘suuure’  _ that Chanyeol said under his breath. “So, I already know what you will be getting,” she pointed at chanyeol, swiftly turning to point at Kyungsoo. “So, that leaves you. What will it be, Kyungsoo-ssi?” 

 

He couldn’t help but blush lightly at the honorific, shyly and quickly glancing at the menu. He didn’t know what he wanted, he completely forgot all about food with how amused he was by the conversation and the dynamic between Chanyeol and Amber. It took him roughly five seconds to settle on the cheapest thing he saw on the front of the menu: chicken pho. “Uh, the chicken pho.” he said certainly, smiling shyly when he handed the menu back. 

 

Amber sighed fondly looking over at Chanyeol, shaking her head slowly at him as if in disbelief. “How you manage to befriend such a overly eccentric guy like Chanyeol and not lose your patience yet, I forever respect you.” she was directing her words towards Kyungsoo, and he couldn’t stop the laugh that spilled from his lips. 

 

“You can thank his piano skills,” Kyungsoo said truthfully, throwing a sideways glance at Chanyeol across the table at just the right time to catch Chanyeol’s face burning red, even under the dim light with the sun setting lower in the sky and casting a shadow over their world; the smile not going unmissed. Amber laughed again, shaking her head when she began to walk away, offering a  “have fun  _ idiot _ , and it was nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.” over her shoulder before she disappeared inside. 

 

He had been on his break -- that was only supposed to have lasted an hour at most -- for over two hours. If he weren’t reminded of it by the fact of the sunsetting, he would have let it go unknown. Oddly enough, he wasn’t worried as he usually would have been; the only thing that did leave him wondering about anything, was the lack of calls or texts from either Junmyeon or one of the other three idiots. They definitely knew and were aware of him missing from work, he knew, because they always noticed if he was a hair of being late or out of sight for less than five minutes. He swears, that if it weren’t for him, they would have flooded or set the bakery on fire by now. He just didn’t know why none of them had called or texted him, although he was assuming Baekhyun had something to do with it. 

 

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, he put a stop to them before they really had the chance to develop, remembering exactly where he was and who he was with; looking from where he was gazing at the last of the sunset that reflected off the neighboring building, to    
Chanyeol. There were many things that he wanted to ask the other man, so he figured he should start somewhere, preferably easy, right?

 

“So, you work here, just moved in two and a half weeks ago, and laugh like a hyena.” he had to add the hyena bit purely because he wanted to see Chanyeol’s flustered state again -- it worked -- and it helped him start somewhere, asking, “What else should I know? Just so I’m positive I’m not living next door to a serial killer.”

 

Chanyeol wasted no time explaining to Kyungsoo that he wasn't a serial killer. “Would a serial killer laugh like a hyena?” he asked briefly and not giving Kyungsoo a chance to question him further before jumping into the basics of his life. He works at the restaurant part time, and went to school full time in order to become a music teacher. He gives piano lessons at the local library on his down time and when he’s really strapped for fast cash -- and because he loved it, he emphasised, he wasn’t all about money; he would rather see the kids’ reactions, other than make the money; he was very lightly adamant on that, and making sure Kyungsoo knew that. Which, he did, because Chanyeol didn’t seem like the kind of person who would put money over teaching kids and getting the reward in their happiness. He was twenty-five years old (three years older than Kyungsoo himself, he duly noted), and before now, previously lived with Amber, who took him in after he got kicked out of his last apartment for bringing in a stray cat and her litter of kittens that he found, when the landlord had a strict no-pets policy in place. 

 

By the time their food arrived, Kyungsoo eased into sharing about himself as they ate. He explained to Chanyeol how he was adopted at birth by the Kim’s, joking that’s why he and Junmyeon were  _ total twins _ , and how when Junmyeon turned twenty-four, their father signed over ownership of the bakery to both him and Junmyeon. He told him about Baekhyun (and apologizing about him for earlier; Chanyeol laughed and simply said he liked Baekhyun), and how Baekhyun and Jongdae were his best friends, and that they previously lived with him until they got engaged and decided to leave the nest. He told him about how he was previously in school to get his culinary license, but quickly gave that up when he realized that he couldn’t balance running the bakery and school at the same time, on top of already getting less than eight hours of sleep at night; explaining his insomnia to the other, and that’s why he seemed skeptical first of meeting him. That led to the topic of Chanyeol’s playing, and that’s where Kyungsoo became shy again. 

 

“So, you’re positive that my playing doesn’t keep you awake at night?” Chanyeol’s question was so sincere that Kyungsoo could’ve choked on his water had he not already swallowed it. 

 

“I’m positive, seriously,” he assured the other with a nod and small, reassuring smile. He hadn’t told Chanyeol how his piano was helping him more than what it was a bother. He felt it went without saying, if he was confirming that it didn’t bother him. Because to admit it, would to be asking for himself to get even more flustered, and he would like to not end up with permanent rosy cheeks. “I like it, it’s nice and again, it blocks out the awful sound of the traffic.” it wasn’t a lie, however, it just wanted the whole truth. 

 

Chanyeol seemed to be at ease with his explanation, wiping the corners of his mouth with the cloth and looking down at his watch to check the time. His laugh startled Kyungsoo slightly, but his explanation settled his stuttering heart.

 

“Holy shit, you’ve been on your break for three hours.” he said, looking to the male in question with raised brows. 

 

Once again, he found himself lost on the thought of work fo s brief second, pulling his phone out from his pocket and checking it. No missed calls, no text’s from Junmyeon freaking out, but three from Baekhyun:

 

**Sat. 1/17/18: 7:34 pm:**

**Baekhyun: One, you’re welcome for the time off ~ I told Junmyeon you had a very important date.**

**Baekhyun: Two, Chanyeol is cute and I hope I didn’t willingly let you leave with a serial killer.**

**Baekhyun: Just remember, I have the Find My Friends app on if you go missing for more than 24 hours :3**

 

He laughed as he read them, looking over to Chanyeol who wore the expression of confusion. 

 

“Baekhyun warned me that if you kidnap me, he’ll find you because he’s tracking my phone.” Kyungsoo explained with more laughter, because that was such a Baekhyun threat, and he knew the other would follow through with it if need be; even if he were one of the least violent people Kyungsoo knew. 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a deep sigh, though his smile was brighter than what the lighting was; it spoke louder than any words could. “Of course he would, but we’ve already discussed this,” he said in a sing-song tone, wagging a finger at Kyungsoo when a waiter came with the tab, explaining it had already been paid; Chanyeol just needed to sign the bottom for confirmation he’d received the receipt. When he was done signing his signature, he began to collect the dishware, putting it together neatly so it was easier for the busboy and placed a tip on the table underneath his glass. Once he was done with that, he looked at Kyungsoo with one brow quirked up, standing up slowly. “Ready?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed in response after he was done organizing his own dishware, getting up and following the taller through the restaurant, to the elevator and out back to the city streets. The sun was fully set now, all the street lamps lit and the building gleaming brightly in contrast to the night. The air was surprisingly colder now that what it had been not even twenty minutes ago, but Kyungsoo didn’t complain; it was bearable as they walked and made their way to their apartment complex, a comfortable and flowing conversation blooming between them and when they weren’t talking, the silence was even comfortable. The conversation only began to falter once the were inside the elevator, waiting until it was their floor. 

 

“Thank you for dinner,” Kyungsoo said when there was a pause in the conversation, holding nothing but sincerity in his tone; smiling softly. 

 

When he set out for work that morning at 5:30 am, the last thing Kyungsoo expected to happen was to end up only working half the day and spending the rest with Chanyeol over dinner. He was beyond grateful for it, now that the elevator opened and Chanyeol slowly stepped out, lingering and waiting for him. He hadn’t realized until then, that he needed a break like this, and to _ let himself breath _ a little. He felt more relaxed now than what he had in the last week, and he was sure it was because of Chanyeol.  

 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol responded with just as much sincerity, ducking his head slightly with the widest smile and digging for his keys in his pocket. He looked up back to Kyungsoo, who already had unlocked and opened his door, and seemed to hesitate for moment. 

 

He noticed this, raising one brow at Chanyeol. Now he was just feeling giddy with the way Chanyeol was looking at him and seemed hesitant, and halfway not wanting the night to end just like that. Who was he kidding, he didn’t want to night to end period because then tomorrow would come, and he was dreading tomorrow because it wouldn’t be like today. But he didn’t say that, instead hummed, breaking whatever train of thought that Chanyeol was riding. 

 

“We should do this again,” Kyungsoo beat Chanyeol to the punch before the taller male could say anything more. He wasn’t sure where the sudden surge of confidence came from, but he was running with it while he could. It wasn’t everyday that he felt confident in a situation, much less spending time with someone entirely new to him. 

 

The smile on Chanyeol’s face soothed his nerves that came with his sudden confidence, and he felt like he just won the lottery with his easy that was. Why was he so iffy about chanyeol in the first place? The man was.. Well, incredible, to put it simply, honestly. Kyungsoo couldn’t have imagined what the perfect neighbor would be before now, but now that he knows what kind of person Chanyeol was, he knew he had to be the perfect neighbor. Maybe he’s just dreaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sassy / protective baekhyun is life, and i'm so soft for shy chansoo :') i love them sm AND AMBER IS MY GIRL AND I HAD TO TOSS HER INTO THE MIX!! maybe she'll pop up some more, who knows, and i also have a chapter planed from Chanyeol's point of view with xiulay, so she may just pop up again bc in my mind, she is a vital person in channie's life. 
> 
> i hope y'all like this, and i apologize if there's any mistakes <3

**Author's Note:**

> edited and added as of 2/11/18: 
> 
> This is slightly vital as this is entirely an AU story, and not based off Kyungsoo or Chanyeol's real lives. Although things regarding their lives might influence what I write, it doesn't directly affect Kyungsoo or Chanyeol, or at least /this/ version of them.
> 
> Kyungsoo & Junmyeon are brothers. Kyungsoo was adopted by the Kim's when he was a baby, therefore in the the story, his last name is Kim. Kyungsoo works at their families' Bakery that Junmyeon recently came to own after their father passed away, and their mother trusted the two of them to take care of it. 
> 
> Chanyeol is a pianist, and works at a upscale restaurant that Minseok and Yixing own (of which, Yixing and Minseok are married.. and I'm trash) while also still attending university for his elementary education degree, aiming high for his bachelor's degree. (he just.. really loves kids? Shall we never forget that The Return of Superman episode!!)
> 
> thank you for reading this, if you did!


End file.
